mojawlasnafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Filozofia
Filozofia (z gr. φιλοσοφία ('filozofía'), tł. dosłownie jako „umiłowanie mądrości”; od słów: φíλος ('fílos') — „miłość” + ςοφία ('sofía') — „mądrość”) – najogólniejsza wiedza o Wszechświecie, dotycząca „bytu jako takiego”, przedmiotu, źródeł i granic poznania, a także zasad wartościowania oraz sensu życia. Etymologia Według greckiej tradycji twórcą terminu „filozofia” miał być Pitagoras. Zdaniem współczesnych historyków nie jest to pewne, jednakże prawdopodobne. Jak zaznacza włoski historyk filozofii Giovanni Reale (1931—2014) termin ten mógł być ukuty jedynie przez umysł religijny, który zakładał, że pewne i całkowite posiadanie „mądrości” (ςοφία — 'sofía') dostępne jest jedynie dla bogów, a równocześnie podkreślał, że dla człowieka możliwe jest jedynie dążenie do mądrości, ciągłe przybliżanie się, zaś miłość (φíλος —'fílos') do niej nigdy nie będzie spełniona. Naturalną konsekwencją połączenia obu tych członów stał się zatem termin ukuty jako „filozofia” (φιλοσοφία) – umiłowanie mądrości. Podział filozofii center|thumb| Podział filozofii na poszczególne zagadnienia |700px ... Charakterystyka filozofii Od momentu powstania wiedzę filozoficzną charakteryzowały trzy następujące cechy, które odnoszą się kolejno do jej: * 1) przedmiotu – czyli „''czym się filozofia zajmuje?”; * '''2) metody' – czyli „''w jaki sposób się ją bada?”; * '''3) celu' – czyli „''z jakich powodów jest ona badana?”''. Przedmiot filozofii Jeśli idzie o przedmiot badań, to filozofia chce wyjaśnić wszystko, czyli całą rzeczywistość, bez wyłączania jakiejkolwiek części lub momentu tej rzeczywistości. W ten sposób różni się od nauk szczegółowych, które wprost przeciwnie ograniczają się do wyjaśniania określonych wycinków rzeczywistości. Pierwszym, który pytał o „zasadę wszystkiego” – strukturę rzeczywistości, był najstarszy grecki filozof Tales z Miletu. Ten doniosły wymiar filozofii jest niezbędny do jej uprawiania. Podobieństwo między filozofią a religią Filozofowie wielokrotnie podkreślali, że religia jest strukturalnie powiązana z filozofią. Georg Hegel (1770—1831) stwierdził wręcz, że religia w sposób wyobrażeniowy wyraża tą samą prawdę, którą filozofia wdraża w sposób pojęciowy. Według G. Reale jest to prawdą zarówno wtedy, gdy filozofia przejmuje z religii określone treści, jak i wówczas, kiedy filozofia próbuje kwestionować religię, zaś w takim wypadku kontestacja ciągle karmi się, a zatem jest uwarunkowana kwestionowanym przedmiotem. Metoda badawcza Aby wyjaśnić całość naszej rzeczywistości, metoda i wnioski dociekań filozoficznych muszą brać się z przyczyn czysto racjonalnych, jednak jak zaznacza G. Reale, filozofia nie może zadowolić się stwierdzeniem, zweryfikowaniem danych faktycznych, nagromadzeniem doświadczeń. Musi ona wychodzić poza fakty i doświadczenia, aby znaleźć dla nich racje, przyczynę czy zasadę. Tym co jest kluczowe dla filozofii jest argument rozumowy, logiczne uzasadnienie (gr. λόγος — logos). Ta właśnie cecha nadaje filozofii charakter naukowy. Różnica pomiędzy filozofia a nauką polega na tym, że w nauce szuka się „przyczyn szczegółowych” przejawów rzeczywistości, filozofia zaś poszukuje „przyczyn i zasad całej rzeczywistości”, narzuca to właśnie sam przedmiot badań filozoficznych. Cel filozofii Filozofia w swoich założeniach powinna mieć charakter czysto teoretyczny, czyli kontemplacyjny. Jednym z pierwszych filozofów, zastanawiających się nad jej celem był Arystoteles, który w swoim dziele Metafizyka wykazywał, że filozofia ma zadanie zmierzać wyłącznie do poszukiwania prawdy dla niej samej, pomijając korzyści z niej płynące czy jej praktyczne wykorzystanie. Zdaniem G. Reale właśnie dzięki temu może być ona wolna od podporządkowania się zasadom naukowym, spełniając i wyczerpując swoją formułę wyłącznie w czystej kontemplacji prawdy. Wynikało z tego, że wiedzę filozoficzną Grecy mogli zacząć rozwijać dopiero wtedy, kiedy inne potrzeby życiowe, takie jak wygoda, czy przyjemne spędzanie czasu były zaspokojone. Arystoteles pisał o tym zjawisku w doniosłych słowach: Filozofia jako środek do celu w myśli marksistowskiej Od XIX wieku, w ślad za marksizmem oraz myślą z niego się wywodzącą, jednym z ważniejszych wątków w filozofii stała się koncepcja, że zadaniem owej nie jest kontemplacja rzeczywistości, ale jej przemiana, a więc należy filozofię do rzeczywistości dostosowywać, nie zaś na odwrót. Według G. Reale taka postawa jest w założeniach błędna i szkodliwa dla filozofii, gdyż przemiana rzeczywistości może być bowiem jedynie momentem wtórnym, wynikającym z poszukiwanej i odnalezionej prawdy i sama nie jest filozofowaniem, lecz co najwyżej corollarium filozofowania. O filozofii można mówić jedynie wtedy dopóki jest ona w pełni wolna od poprzedzających ją założeń, myśl musi być wynikiem kontemplacji i szukanej prawdy jako takiej, bez dodatkowych powodów, które by do tego skłaniały. To co wynika z odnalezionej prawdy wykracza już zasadniczo poza filozofię w sensie ścisłym. Filozofia starożytna Okresy filozofii starożytnej Filozofia grecka ma ponad tysiącletnią historię – jej początki przypadają na VI wiek p.n.e., zaś symboliczny koniec miał miejsce w 529 r. n.e., w roku, w którym z woli cesarza bizantyńskiego Justyniana I (483—565) zostały zamknięte szkoły pogańskie, zniszczone ich biblioteki, a zwolennicy rozproszeni. Na przestrzeni tego czasu G. Reale wyróżnia pięć następujących okresów: * 1) Okres „naturalistyczny” (filozofii przyrody), który charakteryzował się rozpatrywaniem problematyki physis, czyli problematyki kosmoontologicznej. Jego przedstawicielami byli filozofowie jońscy, pitagorejczycy, eleaci, pluraliści; * 2) Okres „humanistyczny”, który częściowo pokrywał się z ostatnią fazą i zanikiem spekulacji dotyczących przyrody. Jego protagonistami byli sofiści, którzy spekulacje przesunęli na człowieka, zaś jego najważniejszym przedstawicielem był Sokrates, który po raz pierwszy próbował w filozoficzny sposób określić istotę człowieka; * 3) Okres wielkich syntez Platona i Arystotelesa, charakteryzujący się przede wszystkim odkryciem tego, co ponadzmysłowe, oraz sformułowaniem i organicznym wyjaśnieniem różnych problemów filozofii; * 4) Okres hellenistyczny, któremu ton nadawały szkoły hellenistyczne. Powstały w nim i rozwijały się trzy wielkie systemy filozoficzne – stoicyzm, epikureizm i sceptycyzm, a następnie rozprzestrzenił się eklektyzm; * 5) Okres religijny, który już niemal w całości przebiegał w epoce chrześcijańskiej. Miało w nim miejsce pierwsze zetknięcie się objawienia biblijnego z kulturą helleńską w Aleksandrii, ożywienie stoicyzmu (który nabrał wtedy zabarwienia religijnego i mocno uduchowionego) w Rzymie , ponowne przemyślenie pitagoreizmu, a w szczególności odrodzenie platonizmu najpierw w tak zwanym średnim platonizmie (medioplatonizmie), a przede wszystkim w następującym po nim ruchu neoplatońskim. Filozofia jako twór starożytnych Greków Termin „filozofia” zarówno w znaczeniu semantycznym, jak i w aspekcie merytorycznej treści jest specyficznym wytworem myśli starożytnych Greków. Zdaniem G. Reale wszelkiego rodzaju elementy ówczesnej kultury greckiej miały swój odpowiednik także u innych cywilizacji starożytnego Wschodu, znacznie starszych od Greków – różnego rodzaju wiedza, technika, inżynieria, tradycja wojskowa, religia czy instytucje polityczne. Jednakże grecka filozofia wśród wcześniejszych oraz współczesnych sobie kultur takowego odpowiednika nie miała. Grecka filozofia wytworzyła koncepcję logiki wraz z wieloma związanymi z nią pojęciami, a także, według Reale, zrodziła samą naukę oraz pośrednio jej metodologię, jak również dała początek licznym naukowym dziedzinom. Uważa on również, że dopiero pod wpływem greckiej myśli filozoficznej kultura zachodnia odseparowała się od kultury wschodniej, idąc w zupełnie innym niż dotychczasowo kierunku. Teoria o pochodzeniu filozofii ze starożytnego Wschodu Wielu filozofów, zarówno starożytnych jak i nowożytnych (zwłaszcza z okresu romantyzmu), a także orientalistów przez wieki broniło teorii o pochodzeniu filozofii greckiej ze starożytnego Wschodu. Pierwszymi zwolennikami tezy o wschodnim pochodzeniu filozofii byli właśnie pochodzący z tego regionu ludzie. Główną ich intencją było odebranie Grekom oraz przypisanie własnej kulturze zaszczytnego miana „twórców filozofii”. Przenosząc owe intencje we współczesne realia, można powiedzieć, że były one podyktowane pobudkami „nacjonalistycznymi”. Do zwolenników tej teorii należeli kapłani egipscy, którzy poznawszy greckie „spekulacje” w epoce Ptolemeuszy utrzymywali, że wywodzi się ona ze starszej od nich „mądrości egipskiej”. Innymi jej propagatorami byli zhellenizowani Żydzi aleksandryjscy, którzy twierdzili, że filozofia grecka wywodzi się z zawartych w Biblii nauk Mojżesza i innych proroków. W późniejszym czasie sami Grecy uznawali te tezy za wiarygodne. Neopitagorejczyk Numenios pisał nawet, że Platon jest po prostu „Mojżeszem mówiącym po attycku”, zaś wielu innych broniło następnie podobnych twierdzeń. Szczególnie neoplatonicy w ostatniej fazie rozwoju neoplatonizmu bronili tezy według której nauki filozofów greckich były jedynie opracowaniem nauk powstałych na Wschodzie, które niegdyś wschodni kapłani otrzymali z natchnienia Bogów. Ścisła krytyka teorii o wschodnich korzeniach filozofii zapoczątkowana w drugiej połowie XIX wieku, na którą składał się szereg kontrargumentów, sprawiła iż teza ta została podważona w takim stopniu, że można obecnie mówić o jej całkowitym obaleniu. G. Reale podał cztery argumenty wykluczające takową chronologię: * 1) W epoce starożytnej żaden z greckich filozofów ani historyków nawet nie wspomina o domniemanym pochodzeniu filozofii ze Wschodu (mimo faktu, że inne elementy greckiej kultury jak np. orfizm już wówczas były uważane jako przejęte od starszych cywilizacji). Platon, chociaż wyrażał swój podziw dla egipskiej kultury i nauki podkreślał wyłączne nastawienie praktyczne i antyspekulatywne Egipcjan, zaś Arystoteles przypisywał im jedynie „odkrycie” matematyki; * 2) Teza o wschodnim pochodzeniu filozofii znalazła w Grecji uznanie dopiero wtedy, kiedy filozofia straciła swój czysto spekulatywny charakter, a zaczęła szukać oparcia i usprawiedliwienia dla siebie nie w rozumie, lecz w jakiegoś rodzaju wyższego objawienia; * 3) Ponieważ w ostatniej fazie rozwoju filozofia grecka odcięła się od swoich spekulatywnych korzeni, stała się ona wiedzą o charakterze mistycznym i ascetycznym, mogła ona w takim przypadku w łatwy sposób odnaleźć podobieństwo do pewnych wcześniejszych doktryn wschodnich i uwierzyć tym samym w swoją od nich zależność; * 4) Egipcjanie i Żydzi dopatrywali się zbieżności pomiędzy ich znacznie starszą „mądrością” i filozofią grecką jedynie dzięki arbitralnym interpretacjom alegorycznym zawartych w mitologii egipskiej i przekazach biblijnych. Niektórzy nowożytni badacze filozofii stosując odpowiednie kryteria, zawzięcie bronili tej tezy uznając za miarodajne twierdzenia autorów starożytnych, jak również sami sądzili, że odkryli podobieństwa treściowe i bliskość ideową między niektórymi doktrynami ludów wschodnich i określonymi doktrynami filozofów greckich. Niemiecki historyk August Gladisch (1804—1879) uznał wręcz, jakoby w oparciu o badanie wewnętrznych zbieżności można było wywnioskować, że pięć głównych systemów filozofii przedsokratejskiej wywiodło się z niewielkimi zmianami od pięciu głównych ludów wschodnich, a dokładnie: * 1) system pitagorejski od mądrości chińskiej; * 2) system eleacki od mądrości indyjskiej; * 3) system heraklitejski od mądrości perskiej; * 4) system Empedoklesa od mądrości egipskiej; * 5) filozofia Anaksagorasa od mądrości żydowskiej. Obecnie uważa się, że tezy te są doprowadzone do niezwykle skrajnej, wręcz ekscentrycznej postaci i nie mają żadnych podstaw historiograficznych. Przeciwko nim przemawiają następujące fakty i dowody, które domysły takie obalają: * a) Faktem historycznie dowiedzionym jest, że starożytne ludy wschodnie z którymi zetknęli się Grecy posiadały przekonania religijne, mity teologiczne oraz kosmogoniczne, ale nie miały „nauki filozoficznej” jako takiej, w prawdziwym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wydobyte dotąd znaleziska archeologiczne w żaden sposób nie upoważniają do twierdzenia, jakoby ludy te kiedykolwiek miały w tej materii więcej do powiedzenia aniżeli Grecy; * b) Zdaniem G. Reale wielu badaczy starających się uwydatnić zbieżności między mądrością Wschodu i filozofią grecką, popełnia zasadniczy błąd ujmując doktryny wschodnie w świetle kategorii zachodnich, a z drugiej strony doktrynom greckim nadając charakterystykę orientalną; * c) Przyjmując nawet hipotetycznie, że mądrość Wschodu faktycznie poprzedzała niektóre idee greckich filozofów, to stwierdzenie takie nie zmieniłoby istoty problemu. Filozofia bowiem od chwili, w której pojawiła się w Grecji stanowiła nową formę ekspresji duchowej, taką, która już w tym momencie, w którym wchłaniała w siebie treści będące owocem innych form życia duchowego, strukturalnie je przekształcała. * d) Trzeba także zauważyć, iż mimo że Grecy mogli przejąć od ludzi Wschodu niektóre wierzenia i kulty religijne, a także pewne umiejętności przynajmniej na poziomie empirycznym, to mogły być to wyłącznie zagadnienia, które nie wymagały ani abstrakcyjnego języka, ani pośrednictwa ludzi wykształconych. Jak podkreśla szkocki historyk filozofii starożytnej John Burnet (1863—1926) wystarczało do tego w znacznej mierze zwyczajne naśladownictwo; * e) Nawet gdyby przyjąć, że ludy wschodnie, z którymi zetknęli się Grecy, posiadały doktryny filozoficzne, nie sposób jest wyjaśnić w jaki sposób zostały one przeszczepione na grunt grecki. Na ten temat niemiecki teolog i filozof Eduard Zeller (1814—1908) pisał: W podobnym tonie wypowiadał się J. Burnet: Podsumowanie W świetle dzisiejszych badań nie mówi się już o pochodzeniu filozofii czy nauki spekulatywnej ze Wschodu. Grecy z całą pewnością zaczerpnęli od mieszkających tam ludów, z którymi się zetknęli, różnego rodzaju wiadomości czy idee. Między innymi w astronomii chaldejskiej można dostrzegać pewne implicite zawarte jako ważne pojęcia teoretyczne, jak na przykład myśl, że liczba jest narzędziem poznania wszystkiego, że wszystkie rzeczy są powiązane głębokimi więzami. Prawdopodobnie spekulowano na temat idei jedności wszystkiego, a być może także nad ideą cykliczności kosmosu i innymi podobnymi. Mimo to nie ulega obecnie wątpliwościom pogląd, że to zasługą Greków było uwyraźnienie tych pojęć, a jak twierdzi G. Reale, mogli oni tego dokonać jedynie mocą ich spekulatywnego ducha, który wytworzył także filozofię oraz pozwolił przekształcić „jakościowo” to, co przejęli od innych. Szereg tych wniosków podsumował włosko-argentyński filozof Rodolfo Mondolfo (1877—1976): Aspekty greckiej kultury, które umożliwiły powstanie filozofii Poematy homeryckie Zanim powstała filozofia, kulturę grecką kształtowali poeci, a przede wszystkim Homer. Znaczenie jego poematów dla dawnych Greków porównuje się do znaczenia Biblii dla chrześcijan, w tym sensie, że starożytni Grecy szukali duchowej strawy głównie w „poematach homeryckich”. Czerpali z nich wzory życiowe, materiał do refleksji czy impuls do wyobrażeń, a więc wszystkie istotne elementy swego wychowania i formacji duchowej. G. Reale zwraca uwagę na to, że poematy homeryckie zawierają w sobie pewne wymiary, które zdecydowanie je odróżniają od wszystkich innych poematów stojących u początków innych ludów starożytności i noszą już w sobie niektóre ze znamion ducha greckiego, a które doprowadziły potem do powstania filozofii. Odegrały one także decydującą role w utrwaleniu określonego poglądu na bogów i to co boskie, a także w utrwaleniu podstawowych wzorców życia i etycznych postaw ludzi, które stały się prawdziwymi paradygmatami. Wyobraźnia homerycka kieruje się poczuciem harmonii, eurytmii, proporcji, granicy, i miary, które potem okazały się stałą cechą filozofii greckiej, która miarę i granicę wyniosła wręcz do rangi decydujących zasad metafizycznych. Inną znamienną cechą epopei homeryckiej jest to, że przedmiotem jej zainteresowania jest całość (w formie mitycznej) rzeczywistości. Klasyczny motyw filozofii greckiej, tzn. „miejsce człowieka we Wszechświecie”, występuje u Homera nieomal wszędzie. Podkreśla się także, że w poezji Homera stale jest obecna „sztuka motywacji”, co znaczy, że poeta nie tylko opowiada pasmo zdarzeń, lecz również szuka dla nich „racji”, aczkolwiek tylko na poziomie wyobrażeniowo-poetyckim. Jak pisze niemiecki filolog klasyczny Werner Jaeger (1888—1961): Ten poetycki sposób spojrzenia na rzeczy jest poprzednikiem filozoficznego poszukiwania „przyczyny”, „zasady” oraz pytania o „dlaczego” rzeczy. '''Bogowie religii publicznej i ich relacja do filozofii' Religia publiczna Greków miała zasadniczy wpływ na kształtowanie ich światopoglądu oraz wychowanie „człowieka homeryckiego”, dla którego wedle tradycji „wszystko jest boskie”, w tym sensie, że wszystko co się zdarza, jest dziełem bogów. Wszystkie zjawiska naturalne zostały przez nich wywołane: grzmoty i pioruny miota Zeus ze szczytów wysokiego Olimpu; Posejdon swoim trójnogiem spiętrza fale oraz wywołuje sztormy, a Słońce jest unoszone przez złoty powóz Apolla. Nawet przejawy życia wewnętrznego pojedynczego Greka, a także jego życie w wspólnocie, losy jego miasta i wyniki prowadzonych wojen, pojmowano jako wydarzenia istotnie związane z bogami i od nich zależne. Greccy bogowie byli najczęściej siłami przyrody przedstawionymi w wyidealizowanych postaciach ludzkich; wysublimowanymi, upersonifikowanymi aspektami człowieka, które przybrały niezwykle piękną formę. Bogowie ci byli jednakże tylko „potężniejszymi i wyidealizowanymi ludźmi”, których przewyższali jedynie „ilościowo” – byli silniejsi, mądrzejsi, posiadali kontrolę nad losem oraz zjawiskami naturalnymi, ale nie różnili się od nas „jakościowo”, gdyż ich natura była taka sama jak ludzka – bywali łaskawi, zazdrośni, okrutni czy przebiegli. Ich materialne jestestwo na Ziemi także niczym od ludzi się nie odróżniało; zamieszkiwali określone miejsca, spożywali pokarm i trunki, zapadali w sen, widywali się ze śmiertelnikami a nawet mogli mieć z nimi potomstwo. Była to religia tak na wskroś naturalistyczna, że jak zauważył niemiecki filolog Walter Otto (1874—1958) – „nie ma w niej miejsca na świętość”. Tak samo jak religia, naturalistyczna była również ich najdawniejsza filozofia, nawet gdy przewagę uzyskała etyka, jej dewizą pozostała nadal zgodność z naturą. Tales z Miletu mówiąc, że „wszystko jest pełne bogów”, poruszał się w podobnym naturalistycznym kręgu filozofii. Bogowie, w jego mniemaniu, wywodzili się z wody – naturalnej prazasady wszystkich rzeczy. Na ten temat wypowiadał się także G. Reale: Grecy nie mieli świętych ksiąg lub ksiąg uważanych za dzieło boskiego objawienia. Nie posiadali więc stałej i niedopuszczającej zmian dogmatyki teologicznej. Głównymi źródłami w tej materii były poematy Homera i Teogonia Hezjoda (ok. IX—VIII w. p.n.e.). W konsekwencji tego w Grecji nie było kasty kapłańskiej, która mogłaby być jakiegoś rodzaju stróżem dogmatu. Ten brak dogmatu i jego stróżów pozostawiał szerszy zakres wolności dla spekulacji filozoficznych, które nie natrafiały na przeszkody o charakterze religijnym podobne do tych, jakie napotkałaby u ludów wschodnich, a które tylko z wielkim trudem dałoby się przezwyciężyć. G. Reale uwypukla tę pomyślną sytuację historyczną, jako bezprecedensową w starożytności, mającą kluczowe znaczenie dla powstania filozofii. Teogonia Epos autorstwa greckiego poety i epika Hezjoda (IX—VIII p.n.e.) jest uważany za paradygmatyczny prototyp kosmogonii oraz kosmologii filozoficznej Greków. Sam termin „teogonia” (Θεογονία – 'Theogonía') oznacza dosłownie część doktryny religijnej lub mitologii, której przedmiotem jest pochodzenie bóstw. Bogowie w tym eposie byli opisywani oraz utożsamiani ze zjawiskami występującymi w kosmosie bądź uosabiającymi składniki Wszechświata, stając się wyobrażeniowym wytłumaczeniem jego powstania. Teogonia zawiera przejawy fundamentalnego dla greckiej filozofii pytania o pochodzenie całości; „co było przed początkiem wszystkiego?”, zaś w dłuższej perspektywie, spekulacji à propos tego „co jest zasadą (arché) wszystkiego?”. Religia misteriów – wpływ orfizmu na ukształtowanie się problematyki filozoficznej Zdaniem G. Reale przez wiele wieków konsekwentnie pomijano, bądź lekceważono znaczenie religii misteriów dla zrozumienia filozofii starożytnej Grecji. Zwrot ku religii misteriów (przede wszystkim ku orfizmowi) nadszedł, gdy zwykła naturalistyczna wizja świata przestała Grekom wystarczać. Działo się to stopniowo, a naturalizm zaczął doznawać głębokich pęknięć począwszy od myśli Pitagorasa (ok. 572—497 p.n.e.), który mówił o „wędrówce dusz” przez Heraklita (ok. 540—480 p.n.e.), mówiącego o „pozaziemskim przeznaczeniu dusz” aż do Empedoklesa (ok. 494—434 p.n.e.) wyjaśniającego „drogę do ich oczyszczenia”. Wielu badaczy uznaję, że koncepcja wędrówki dusz dotarła do filozofów właśnie od orfików. Fakt, że w Grecji prężnie rozwijała się religia misteriów, jest uznawane jako objaw tego, że wielu ludzi nie odnajdywało w religii publicznej adekwatnego zaspokojenia autentycznej potrzeby religijnej. Wraz z rozkwitem orfizmu załamywała się jednocześnie naturalistyczna wizja człowieka, co spowodowało, że Grecy zaczęli uświadamiać sobie, iż nie wszystkie skłonności, które w sobie noszą są dobre i niektóre z nich należy wewnętrznie powstrzymywać i tłumić, a także że konieczne jest „oczyszczenie” owego boskiego elementu, który tkwi w człowieku, z elementu cielesnego, a więc konieczne jest umartwienie ciała. Dzięki orfizmowi rozwinęła się pierwsza dualistyczna koncepcja duszy (którą był demon) i ciała (miejsce w którym dusza pokutuje). Oznaczało to, że po raz pierwszy człowiek dostrzegł dwie zwalczające się wzajemnie zasady. Ciało było traktowane jako więzienie i miejsce kary demona. To wszystko stworzyło podwaliny pod przemianę całej wizji życia opartej na religii publicznej – cnota homeryckich bohaterów tradycyjnie rozumiana jako areté, przestała być „prawdziwą” cnotą. W opinii G. Reale spojrzenie na życie nabrało wówczas „zupełnie nowego wymiaru”. Opisał to następująco: Przemawia za tym fakt, że na Sycylii i w Wielkiej Grecji, miejscach gdzie szczególnie żywo rozwijał się orfizm, szkoły filozoficzne nabrały odmiennych cech w porównaniu do szkół rozwijających się w Azji Mniejszej i roztrząsały po części odmienną problematykę, a także stworzyły odmienny klimat teoretyczny. Przeciwne stanowisko miał E. Zeller twierdząc, że u wymienionych w cytacie wyżej filozofów (Pitagorasa, Heraklita, Empedoklesa, Platona), wierzenia orfickie są jedynie dołączone i dopasowane do ich teorii naukowych i, że w teoriach tych nikt nie zauważyłby luki, gdyby zabrakło wiary orfickiej. G. Reale wytknął w tej wypowiedzi E. Zellerowi mijanie się z prawdą historyczną, oponując: Warunki polityczne, społeczne i ekonomiczne Wielu historyków mocno podkreślało szczególne miejsce wolności, wyróżniającej Greków spośród innych ludów starożytności, które najczęściej trzymane były w ślepym posłuszeństwie władzy religijnej i politycznej. Starożytna Grecja cechowała się natomiast wolnością religijną oraz, do pewnego stopnia, polityczną. Jak zauważył G. Reale, od czasu stopniowego formowania się polis Grek nie miał poczucia, że między jednostką a państwem zachodzi jakieś przeciwstawienie, albo że państwo jakoś ogranicza jego wolność, zaś samego siebie traktował jako kogoś, kto jako obywatel określonego polis w sposób istotny wpływa na jego losy, a nie jedynie okolicznościowy. E. Zeller wyróżnia dwa konkretne wydarzenia polityczne z okresu rozwoju kultury greckiej, które były decydujące dla powstania filozofii: * 1) Ukształtowanie się ustroju republikańskiego; W wysiłki i walki tych przemian politycznych, które przeprowadziły Greków od starych, arystokratycznych form rządów do form republikańskich i demokratycznych trzeba było włączyć i zaangażować wszystkie siły. Życie publiczne otwierało drogę do nauki, zaś poczucie wolności dodawało duchowi ludu greckiego rozmachu, wobec którego działalność naukowa nie mogła pozostać na uboczu. * '''2) Ekspansja Greków na Wschód i Zachód poprzez tworzenie kolonii'; Filozofia wcześniej powstała w koloniach aniżeli w Grecji macierzystej. Pierwszymi ośrodkami rozwijającymi spekulację filozoficzną były kolonie w Azji Mniejszej, następnie były to kolonie znajdujące się na Półwyspie Apenińskim i Sycylii. Dopiero potem filozofia dotarła do samej Grecji. Zdaniem wielu historyków stało się tak dlatego, że kolonie, dzięki swojej aktywności i handlowi mogły szybciej osiągnąć dobrobyt, co pomagało utworzyć w nich warunki wspierające wyższą kulturę. Inną kwestią jest sam fakt pewnej swobody, którą pozostawiało im oddalenie od kraju macierzystego. Kolonie mogły też wcześniej niż kraj macierzysty ustanowić dla siebie wolne konstytucje. To właśnie najbardziej sprzyjające warunki społeczno-ekonomiczne kolonii umożliwiły powstanie w nich i rozkwit filozofii, która przedostawszy się potem do Grecji macierzystej osiągnęła najwyższy poziom nie w Sparcie lub innych miastach, lecz w Atenach, gdzie – jak przyznawał Platon – istniał najwyższy stopień wolności, jaką starożytni Grecy kiedykolwiek się cieszyli. Problematyka filozofii starożytnej Dla filozofów starożytnej Grecji zdecydowanie pewne było, że cała rzeczywistość nie jest monolitycznym blokiem, lecz zbiorem rzeczy od siebie odrębnych, chociaż organicznie i ściśle ze sobą powiązanych. Naturalną konsekwencją tego jest więc fakt, że ogólny problem filozoficzny również musiał podzielić się na problemy bardziej szczegółowe i dokładniej określone, które są powiązane między sobą stosownie do sposobów i miary, w jakiej łączą się ze sobą elementy rzeczywistości, będące ich przedmiotem. Zdaniem G. Reale już a priori wiadomo było także, że w ramach problemu ogólnego owe problemy szczegółowe pojawią się nie równocześnie, ale dopiero w miarę upływu czasu. Problem kosmologiczny Zasadniczym problemem dla filozofów okresu przedsokratejskiego była struktura całej otaczającej nas rzeczywistości, określanej terminem physis, ujęta przez starożytnych Greków mianem kosmosu oraz jego miarą. Tak więc pierwotny problem filozoficzny w pełnym tego wyrażenia znaczeniu, był dla Greków jednocześnie problemem kosmologicznym. Zastanawiali się oni nad zagadnieniami wykraczającymi poza możliwą wówczas do osiągnięcia wiedzę, na przykład: * jak powstaje „kosmos”?; * co jest prazasadą „kosmosu”?; * jakie są fazy i momenty powstawania „kosmosu”?; ... i tym podobnymi. Problemy związane z człowiekiem i jego rzeczywistością Problematyka kosmosu ustąpiła wraz z nadejściem sofistów, a rzeczywistością która zaczęła przyciągać uwagę Greków, stała się rzeczywistość człowieka. Filozofia sofistów (będąca zapowiedzią powstałej później filozofii sokratejskiej) skoncentrowała swoją uwagę na naturę człowieka i jego cnocie, czyli areté, wyłaniając w ten sposób problematykę moralną. Wraz z Platonem i Arystotelesem problematyka filozoficzna uległa jeszcze większemu zróżnicowaniu i wzbogaceniu, wydzielając nowe kręgi i działy problemów, które zostały potem punktami odniesienia w ciągu całych dziejów filozofii. G. Reale wyraził zdanie, iż to właśnie Platon odkrył i pokazał, że istnieje nie tylko jeden rodzaj rzeczywistości (czyli bytu), i że obok kosmosu postrzegalnego zmysłami istnieje jakaś rzeczywistość uchwytna jedynie intelektem, ponadzmysłowa i transcendentna. Z tej myśli wzięło się arystotelesowskie wyróżnienie fizyki, czyli nauki o o rzeczywistości postrzegalnej zmysłowo i metafizyki, czyli nauki o rzeczywistości wykraczającej poza zmysły. Zarówno u Platona jak i Arystotelesa sformułowane zostały problemy epistemologiczne i logiczne, które w pewnym zakresie pojawiały się także u wcześniejszych filozofów. Zdaniem G. Reale są one doprecyzowaniem i wyraźnym określeniem charakterystycznej cechy filozofii – metody dociekań racjonalnych. Metoda ta zajmowała się mianowicie pytaniami, takimi jak: * Jaką drogą musi iść człowiek, żeby dojść do prawdy?; * Jaki udział w dochodzeniu do prawdy mają zmysły, a jaki rozum?; * Czym charakteryzuje się prawda, a czym fałsz?; Bądź też bardziej ogólnymi, jak: * Jakie są reguły logiczne, według których człowiek, myśli, sądzi, rozumuje?; * Jakie są reguły poprawnego myślenia?; * Z racji czego jakiś typ rozumowania można uznać za naukowy?. W powiązaniu z problemami logiczno-epistemologicznymi pojawiła się również problematyka określenia natury sztuki i piękna, sposobów ekspresji i języka artystycznego, a więc takimi, które zyskały następnie miano problemów estetycznych. W związku z nimi pojawiła się jednocześnie możliwość zdefiniowania natury retoryki oraz dyskursu retorycznego, a więc mowy, która ma na celu przekonanie rozmówcy, za pomocą argumentów, do określonych racji. Innym problemem filozoficznym, który uległ rozczłonkowaniu przez filozofów tamtego okresu była problematyka moralna. Życie człowieka zostało podzielone na dwa fragmenty – życie człowieka jako jednostki oraz życie człowieka stowarzyszonego. W taki sposób pojawiło się odróżnienie problemów etycznych w sensie właściwym od problemów ściśle politycznych, ponieważ obie te kwestie w Starożytnej Grecji były powiązane ze sobą bardzo mocno. Spekulacja poarystotelesowska wszystkie te problemy traktowała jako definitywnie ustalone i pogrupowała na trzy następujące problemy: * 1) fizyczne; * 2) logiczne; * 3) moralne; Filozofia poarystotelesowska mogła przejawiać zmianę jednej z cech charakteryzujących filozofię – zrezygnowania z jej czysto teoretycznego charakteru. Szkoły hellenistyczno-rzymskie dążyły zasadniczo bowiem do tego, by stworzyć ideał mędrca, to znaczy ideał takiego życia, które zagwarantowałoby spokój ducha i szczęście. Problemy fizyki i logiki powinny być zaś rozwiązywane jedynie dla potrzeb problematyki moralnej. Z tym ogólnym stwierdzeniem nie zgadzał się G. Reale, oponując: W ostatnim dla filozofii starożytnej okresie wzbogaciła się ona (szczególnie dzięki neoplatonizmowi) o problematykę mistyczno-religijną. Wobec powstającego i odnoszącego sukcesy chrześcijaństwa myśl grecka próbowała dostarczyć człowiekowi pewnej wizji „całości” i wskazać typ życia w ramach tejże „całości”, który mógłby stanowić sprzeciw i przezwyciężenie wizji i typu życia głoszonych przez chrześcijaństwo. Mimo, że pomogło to jej poszerzyć stare oraz odsłonić nowe horyzonty metafizyczne, to jednak tylko przez krótki czas myśl grecka wytrzymywała tę konfrontację. Powiązane pojęcia * etyka; * ideologia; * kontemplacja; * logika; * logos; * nauka; * religia; * rozum; * rzeczywistość; * starożytna Grecja; * teoria; * wiedza; * Wszechświat; Osoby: * Arystoteles (384—322 p.n.e.); * Pitagoras (572—497 p.n.e.); * Sokrates (470—399 p.n.e.); * Tales z Miletu (VII—VI w p.n.e.). Źródła Bibliografia: * Giovanni Reale: Historia filozofii starożytnej. Tom I – od początków do Sokratesa. Wydawnictwo KUL, wydanie drugie, Lublin 2012, 978-83-7702-523-9 * Wielu autorów, red. prowadząca Jadwiga Marcinek: Najnowsza encyklopedia powszechna. Wydawnictwo Zielona Sowa, Kraków 2005 83-7389-938-3 * Kategoria:Starożytna Grecja